


Spidey's second account

by danniscure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Identity Reveal, Light Swearing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Twitter, but tony didnt die he just went into coma, i think theres a plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniscure/pseuds/danniscure
Summary: Tony Stark@IronManWhat did I miss?Three twitter accounts are two-and-a-half more twitter accounts than the average person needs.Peter Parker knew that when he opened his Spider-Man’s second, but all he wanted to do was to have some laughs in an anonymous account that’s not completely public administration - but as Harley says, “Shit happens”.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! this is my first fic ever published in english I think. Anyways, I read a lot of twitter fics but they all often seem out of character and a bit cringe so I wanted to write one myself. I pretty much just threw mself into this so more tags and the plot itself are to be added later.  
> Also, I absolutely did not think this thru. Enjoy!

**Tony Stark** @IronMan  
What did I miss?  
| **Spider-Man** @SpiderHyphenMan  
oh! fancy seeing you here  
| | **Pepper** @PPots  
Did you make him tweet this?  
| | | **Spider-Man** @SpiderHyphenMan  
maybe.  
| **HarlE** @harleykeenker  
you’re alive?  
| | **Tony Stark** @IronMan  
Sucks for you.

Harley knew, of course. He is the one spending half of his time with Peter in Tony’s hospital room, and the other half on the phone with him. He wasn’t actually there, though, when the man woke up, so he satisfied himself with hearing Peter’s laugh through the phone while hurryingly walking to his car to head to the tower.  
_petey: hurry uppp_  
Harley laughed fondly before shutting off his phone and starting up the car. 

**BBC Breaking News** @BBCBreaking  
Billionaire Tony Stark has been reported as finally awake from his coma. 

**BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed  
You won’t believe what Tony Stark has tweeted! read.

-

 **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
hiya  
| **Emma :)** @StillDontKnowMyName  
is this legit?  
| **MJ** @MichelleJ  
why  
| | **nedward** @NedInTheChair  
why not  
| | | **MJ** @MichelleJ  
why tho…  
| | | | **nedward** @NedInTheChair  
why not?  
| **No Name** @HarryStylesWife  
i don’t know if this is real or not but imma follow anyways  
| | **Jesse(s girl)** @JesseLmao  
yep same  
_see 1975 more replies_

_@SpiderHyphenMan started following @SpoodAlt_

**Emma is spideys first follower** @StillDontKnowMyName  
guys it’s legit i called it i was here fIRst  
| **M 8)** @mismynam  
wait what did i miss  
| | **Emma is spideys first follower** @StillDontKnowMyName  
spiderman has an alt twt now its @SpoodAlt  
| | | **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
it’s actually Spider-Man, with an hyphen  
| | | | **Emma is spideys first follower and reply** @StillDontKnowMyName  
sorry spider-man sir won’t happen again sir

-

 **Spidey ALT**  
@SpoodAlt  
this is Spider-Man’s personal account lmao he/him  
3 following 69k followers

 **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
hello there persons of earth it is me spidey  
| **nedward** @NedInTheChair  
cant believe u actually did it lmao  
| **Jesse(s girl)** @JesseLmao  
this is gonna be interesting  
_see 2134 more replies_

**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
guys tonys mad at me for sm idk  
| **HarlE** @harleykeenker  
u cant ghost me and then tweet u dipshit  
| | **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
gUys ive been caught  
| | | **HarlE** @harleykeenker  
answer your phone now  
| | | | **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
uhh spider-mans not here can i help u with sm  
| **nedward** @NedInTheChair  
lmao youre done  
_see 1998 more replies_

 **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
i lived bitch  
_see 8137 replies_


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tony Stark** @IronMan  
> @PPots You have so much money, why would you still bother to steal my heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya  
> I try and put as much refrences so this is difficult  
> Anyways enjoy the chapter :D

**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
guys tony’s not following me and he doesn’t know about this acc yet should we prank him  
| **newt’s wife** @gladersassemble  
spidey don’t be mean he just woke up from his coma  
| | **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
but this is so tEMpting  
| **MJ** @MichelleJ  
Do it I dare you 

**Tony Stark** @IronMan  
@PPots You have so much money, why would you still bother to steal my heart?  
| **Spider-Man** @SpiderHyphenMan  
SIMP  
| **Pepper** @PPots  
Don’t even bother, I know you forgot to do the dishes.  
| | **Iron Lad** @IronLad  
F  
_See 29,249 more replies_

 **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
aight guys im private now he cant see this what should we do  
| **No Name** @HarryStylesWife  
peppers following u tho?  
| | **HarlE** @harleykeenker  
bold of you to assume she’s not gonna be a part of this  
| **Jay** @JayPeralta10  
What if we all just spam his next tweet with some random emoji  
| | **nedward** @NedInTheChair  
i like this one  
| **nedward** @NedInTheChair  
we can try and hack something in the building  
| | **MJ** @MichelleJ  
Ned no  
| | **Emma is spideys first follower** @StillDontKnowMyName  
yoU CAN DO THAT???  
See 10,256 more replies

**Jay** @JayPeralta10  
Proof Spider-Man is a gen-z, an ongoing thread:  
_Show this thread_

“Did you see this?” Peter motions towards Harley, hand gripping his phone. “See what?”  
Harley’s eyes widen just a bit, while he’s reading the words on Peter’s bright phone screen. “They're onto us.” he says, but a smug smile tugs at the edge of his mouth. “I kinda wanna let Pepper know and handle this,” Peter starts, “but on the other hand, this is so funny and I don’t feel like calling it off because of PA.”  
Harley’s eyebrows rose. “What are ya suggesting, my rebel?” Peter lets out a big laugh, and Harley’s smirk widens even more - it was nice to hear him laugh again. “You’re a sap.”  
The other hummed. “Maybe.”

 **Peter with a B** @PeterParker  
in case anyone was wondering, H is still very southern  
[ Picture: Harley has a shit-eating grin on his face and he is looking down at his phone. ]  
| **MJ** @MichelleJ  
That’s gay  
| **nedward** @NedInTheChair  
y’AlL

**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
guys on tony’s next tweet i want EVERYONE to respond with the stonks emoji  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
tell this to all of your friends who don’t follow me  
| **HarlE** @harleykeenker  
the thing is that tony actually reads comments so this will be funny  
| **M 8)** @mismynam  
E V I L anyways im in

**Tony Stark** @IronMan  
The dishes are done  
| **nedward** @NedInTheChair  
📈  
| **MJ** @MichelleJ  
📈  
| **Emma is spideys first follower** @StillDontKnowMyName  
📈  
| **Jesse(s girl)** @JesseLmao  
📈  
| **No Name** @HarryStylesWife  
📈  
| **Jay** @JayPeralta10  
📈  
| **M 8)** @mismynam  
📈  
_see 42,451 more replies_

**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
LMAOO we just heard mr. stark saying “what the fUck??” from the kitchen 

**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
[ Video: Tony Stark’s voice can be heard, progressively getting louder. “Hey kids, can you help me with something?” a muffled laugh is positioned behind the camera, and it’s pointing towards the door, seemingly where Stark is. “Sure,” a voice is heard to the camera’s left, “what’s up?” Tony walks in, he wears a confused expression and he’s holding a phone in his hands. “Why are all of my comments a stock graph? I don’t understand it”. The laugh is getting louder, and the video cuts right as the other voice starts answering him ]

 **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
I excused myself to go to the bathroom to not laugh at his face 

**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
guys I think harley is explaining to tony what the stonks meme is

 **HarlE** @harleykeenker  
[ Audio: “So it’s a meme?” says Tony Stark’s muffled voice ]  
_retweeted by @SpoodAlt and 4,329 others_


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trending in the United States**  
>  **1** #AskSpidey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya friends, enjoy :)

**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
hello fellow earth residents, space peeps and everything in between, and welcome to the first ever #AskSpidey !!!  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
I’ll try answering as much as I can 

**Jesse(s girl)** @JesseLmao  
describe being a superhero in one (1) word #AskSpidey  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
exciting

**lou is excited for LT3** @xousunflower  
are you related in any way to ironlad? as in friends, partners, brothers? #AskSpidey  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
I mean, I sure hope he’s not my brother  
| | **lou is excited for LT3** @xousunflower  
what does that even mean??

**nedward** @NedInTheChair  
are you planning on pranking tony again? #AskSpidey  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
hell yeah, asap

**Becca** @beccainnit  
what’s ur fav video game spood #AskSpidey  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
MINECRAFT forever and ever  
| | **Becca** @beccainnit  
OMG mine too! also tysm for answering ily <3

**Flash** @yaboyflash  
how old are you #AskSpidey

**Emma is spideys first follower** @StillDontKnowMyName  
what’s something that annoys you #AskSpidey  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
when ppl forget the hyphen in “Spider-Man” 

**addy is sleeping** @whatarethose  
do you live at the stark tower? #AskSpidey  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
part time, yup  
| | **addy is sleeping** @whatarethose  
what’s your fav thing about living there?  
| | | **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
the food

A giggle escaped his mouth, causing Harley to look up from his phone. Peter’s legs were positioned in his partner’s lap, both sitting on the couch in the living room. Harley sighed, opening twitter again to find out what Peter’s been laughing about, and then stared up at him again, deadpanning: “The food? Really?”  
It sent Peter into another giggling attack, and eventually Harley caught up, and they were just sat there laughing their asses off for five straight minutes.  
“God, I can’t wait until Tony finds out about this account.” 

**HarlE** @harleykeenker  
what’s ur biggest fear, mr spider-man? i want the people to know ifyk what i mean… #AskSpidey  
**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
| * sigh * i'm deadly afraid of,, spiders,,  
| | **Becca** @beccainnit  
LMAO WHAT

**No Name** @HarryStylesWife  
Reason num1 why spider-man is an icon: he is a literal spider man and he has a spiders phobia  
_retweeted by @harleykeenker and 923 others_

**Jay** @JayPeralta10  
are you lgbt? also ily #AskSpidey 

Peter was caught off guard. He silently turned the phone around to show Harley the tweet, suddenly serious. Harley read the tweet before blinking a couple of times, a soft smile spreading across his face. “Babe, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he said to Peter’s lost, questioning gaze. “They’ll wait. It’s okay”  
Peter let out a sigh, then nodded and continued scrolling. “Some other time” 

**damn danielle** @danielleobrien  
can you say lesbian rights?  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
Hell yeah! lesbian rights all the way!!! 

**MJ** @MichelleJ  
tell the people a fun fact about tony stark, spider-man #AskSpidey  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
uhhh he can’t tie his shoes so he doesn’t wear any shoes with laces, does that count?  
| | **Jesse(s girl)** @JesseLmao  
“does that count” ????????????????????? 

**Trending in the United States**  
**1** #AskSpidey  
_The local superhero Spider-Man hosts a QnA on his alternate twitter account._  
**2** LESBIAN RIGHTS  
_Trending with: THE FOOD_  
**3** arachnophobia  
_Trending with: #LacelessShoes_


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jay** @JayPeralta10  
> Harley Keener is hot even when his nose is bleeding lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
goodmorning everyone except australians  
| **Spidey ALT** @SpoodAlt  
because its night for them,, goodnight aussies :D  
| **HarlE** @harleykeenker  
make me breakfast

-

**BLM** @user120819232  
[ Video: It’s shaky, and blurry, and the camera is positioned behind some kind of a hideout. There’s explosions and a lot of background noise, and we can see Iron Man and another hero flying around and blasting something. Then, the other superhero is pushed against the wall near where the camera is, and we recognize him as Iron Lad. He looks around and opens his helmet to reveal a guy that looks very similar to Tony’s son - Harley Keener. The 16 seconds video cuts abruptly right then ]

**BBC Breaking News** @BBCBreaking  
Billionaire Tony Stark’s son has been seen in the super-hero Iron Lad’s suit, residents are putting the dots together to reveal he is, in fact, the hero. Stark’s people are to be staying quiet as for now.

Harley’s nose is bleeding, and he has a slit in his eyebrow, but it doesn’t matter - he feels numb. Everything’s spinning around him. He can see through his own eyes instead of his suit’s camera, which was odd, but he couldn't bring it in himself to pay any attention to it, as he is quickly flown up and away.  
It takes just a blink for him to suddenly be in the tower’s medical bay, stripped out of his suit.

-

**Jesse(s girl)** @JesseLmao  
it makes sense that harley is Iron Lad  
| **Jesse(s girl)** @JesseLmao  
i mean he is tony starks son, and he replies to spideys tweets like theyre really close- this is not really a surprise 

**Jay** @JayPeralta10  
Harley Keener is hot even when his nose is bleeding lmao

**M 8)** @mismynam  
wait how old is starks son again?  
| **Emma is spideys first follower** @StillDontKnowMyName  
17 i think? y?  
| | **M 8)** @mismynam  
then i think @JayPeralta10 ‘s theory about spidey being gen z is correct  
| | | **Emma is spideys first follower** @StillDontKnowMyName  
ohh

-

Harley is forced to zone back into reality when his phone buzzes on the counter. When did it even get there?  
He picks it up, paying attention to his father from across the room, and sees it’s absolutely _flooded_ with notifications: Twitter, Instagram, text messages, even Messenger. Who even uses Messenger?  
His eyes widen as he scrolls through his Twitter timeline; “Hey, dad?”

-

**Becca** @beccainnit  
if we know harley keener is iron lad, and we know he’s very close to spiderman (i mean, they both live at the tower, and Harleys responding to spideys tweets like theyre friends, as does ironlad),, so who’s spider man??  
| **Jesse(s girl)** @JesseLmao  
duuuuuuuuuuude  
| **Emma is spideys first follower** @StillDontKnowMyName  
uhhhh i don't think we should do that

-

Peter was sitting at some building’s rooftop when his phone rang. He took a second and a breath before fishing his phone from his pocket: “Hello?”  
“Pete, is your twitter private?” said a very familiar southern accent. “Which twitter?”  
“Peter Parker’s twitter”. He hummed, looking for the information in his brain, “I think it is, why?”  
“Check twitter, will ya?”  
Peter had navigated away from the phone app and opened twitter, then Harley heard a loud screech from the other line, “What the FUCK?”.

**Trending in the United States**  
**1** Iron Lad  
_New york residents and people all around the world are astonished to discover that Tony Stark’s 17 years old kid is New York’s local superhero Iron Lad._  
**2** SpiderLad  
_Trending with: #WhoIsSpiderMan, Harley Keener_

“What the _fuck_ is going on?”


End file.
